1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to chains links, and in particular to a chain link overlay and method of improving chain link aesthetics.
2. Background of the Invention
Motorcycles comprise an important part of our transportation system, and have been around for over a century. Gottlieb Daimler, a German engineer, is generally credited with inventing and building the first motorcycle in 1885. He mounted a four-stroke piston engine to a wooden bicycle frame. Following a few decades of development, the motorcycle became a reliable, useful vehicle during the early 1900's.
While today's motorcycles do not differ significantly in appearance from the early models, they do incorporate important improvements. Modern motorcycles have stronger frames, more powerful engines and more dependable brakes. Larger, softer seats make riding more comfortable, and hydraulic springs help lessen road shocks.
The drive system used in most current motorcycles consists of a chain driven by the engine, which in turn drives a sprocket attached to the rear wheel. See FIGS. 1-3. The chains themselves are typically rather mundane, consisting of a series of link 4 pairs rotatably attached at pins 12. Engine and rear wheel sprockets are sized to accept bushing 8 between adjacent teeth, and links 4 prevent chain 2 from sliding off the sprockets laterally.
Large motorcycle shows have developed around the country during the last century, where hundreds of thousands of bike aficionados and their bikes congregate. Examples of these include Daytona Beach, Fla., Laconia N.H., and Sturgis, S. Dak. Participants pay special attention to the exterior appearance of each other's motorcycles. Thus, the aesthetic appeal of motorcycles has became very important.
All aspects of motorcycles are typically scrutinized: wheels, engines, gas tanks, fairings, sound accessories, saddlebags, intercoms, even sidecars and trailers if present. Only the chains themselves have been traditionally ignored, and these retain the same appearance they did 100 years ago: oily links attached via equally oily pins—not very aesthetically pleasing. Accordingly, it would desirable to provide an aesthetically attractive chain link overly which can be attached to a link of an existing chain, which could be attached to links of a motorcycle drive chain, to a bicycle or tricycle drive chain, or to any other chain whose aesthetics is sought to be improved.